Aùn falta: El Mañana
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Cedric Diggory disfruta y està tranquilo con su vida, no le preocupan los problemas, porque sabe que siempre habrà un mañana...¿o no?


_**Para: Gaby Black**_

_**El Mejor día : Mañana**_

_**Aún falta**_

"_Al palpar la cercanía de la muerte, vuelves los ojos a tu interior y no encuentras más que banalidad, porque los vivos, comparados con los muertos, resultamos insoportablemente banales."_

_Miguel Delibes_

El día en que murió Cedric Diggory fue el mejor día de su vida.

Se levantó por la mañana. Era un día soleado. Apenas abrió los tristes y hermosos ojos grises los dirigió extrañamente hacia la ventana, clavándolos de una mirada en aquella figura oscura con la que coincidió un interminable segundo.

Cuervo.

¿Qué significaba?

Por un momento le pareció fuera de lugar, como un pez fuera del agua, en medio del desierto, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no era tan extraño.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts abundaban los cuervos.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y apartó la vista de la ventana dispuesto a colocarse las pantuflas para ir directamente al Gran Salón a desayunar.

Aunque nunca había visto un cuervo tan de cerca…

Decidido apartó los pensamientos de tales cosas, si que no era algo con lo que quisiera distraerse aquel día.

La mañana de la tercera prueba.

No sabía que era la última que vería.

Cedric Diggory era popular, bastante popular, más de lo que uno o cualquiera de sus compañeros pudieran desear o querer, aquella mañana sin embargo no había tenido la suerte más envidiada de todos.

¿Qué crees que haces?- le había dicho Cho, su novia al verla charlar con Fleur, la otra campeona antes de irse furiosa alejándose de él. Sonrió, no había nada más que hacer…ya se le pasaría, tarde o temprano..o si no…siempre había un mañana.

¿ Te encuentras bien?- le había dicho su madre aquella mañana preocupada como estaba. Se había opuesto rotundamente a que participara en el Torneo por miedo…y ahora estaba allí para consolarlo…cuidarlo y protegerlo, aun medio enojada porque no entendía bien lo que significaba el ser campeón. Pero ya se le pasaría, lo sabía porque era el último día y le demostraría, ganaría y estaría feliz. Mañana, mañana estaría felíz.

Siempre mañana.

Porque lo había, al menos para él.

Siempre lo había.

Siempre había un mañana.

Siempre.

Y siempre faltaba algo por hacer.

"Aún falta" se decía.

La noche, la noche y los nervios aumentaban cada vez más hasta convertirse en una especie de adormecimiento general en todo el cuerpo que le paralizaba pero le mantenía más fuerte frente a ese campo al que miraba con admiración y algo de temor.

Imponencia.

Todo cambiaba.

Ya se imaginaba el mañana, cuando saliera de nuevo sosteniendo la copa que se esforzaría obtener y que todo volviera a ser realidad, todo volviera a la normalidad y el campo de Quidditch estaría de vuelta.

Mañana.

Apenas y escuchó la señal y sintió el abrazo de su padre cuando entró en el laberinto…difícil, pruebas difíciles y peligrosas…pero lo lograría, siempre lo lograría si lo intentaba. Porque terminaría y después sólo sería un recuerdo.

Mañana.

Trampa. Ayuda…nobleza.

La nobleza estaba en su sangre, no por la nobleza de clase que sabía que muchos consideraban, sino por sus sentimientos, lo había salvado y estaba dispuesto a que él ganara, se lo merecía.

¡Cógelo tú!

Pero no lo iba a hacer.

¿Los dos?

La gloria de nuevo. La veía en el mañana.

A las tres vale? Una, dos….

Una ráfaga de viento que los arrastraba, pero aguantaría estoicamente . Y en un segundo…

¿Qué es esto…?

Se sentía cansado, exhausto y la barbilla le sangraba abundantemente por el feo corte que tenía atravesándoselo. El dolor palpitante de la cabeza había ido en aumento aquel día. Su corazón estaba lastimado, roto prácticamente y lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era el acabar con ese horrible día. Terminar de una vez, que acabara al fin para mañana empézar de nuevo a vivir y seguir con lo que quería.

Pero no iba a ser así.

Alzó la vista hacia el frente tratando de ubicar el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba.

Tumbas.

Un…¿cementerio?

Inexplicablemente un escalofrío, uno de aquellos que no recordaba haber sentido en toda su vida le recorrió el cuerpo y una sensación, tal vez un presentimiento se le apareció frente a los ojos entrando por su cabeza.

Entonces lo supo.

El frío…

La brisa….

La muerte.

No había mañana.

Ese era el último día de su vida.

Antes siquiera que pudiera decir algo una figura oscura apareció frente a ellos, una figura tétrica y macabra llevando un paso ligero y…sosteniendo un…¿niño?

Involuntariamente dirigió una mirada a su alrededor coincidiendo con los ojos de Harry como preguntándole si también lo veía. Su mirada le dijo que si.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, no por temor a eso ni por miedo o desconcierto.

Por terror.

No había un mañana.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra más escuchó una de las frases que más había temido en la vida, lo supo hasta ese momento.

Mata al otro.

Y no vió nada más, nada en absoluto, nada más que una tenue luz verde dirigiéndose hacia él hasta quedarse unos centímetros antes de estrellarse contra su pecho y la vista oscureciéndosele poco a poco sin que sintiera nada y después…. La nada.

Nada.

Fue una sensación extraña. Los sonidos se cortaron, la luz, las imágenes y los sentidos. Nada. Si no hubiese tenido pensamiento no hubiese sabido que estaba…¿vivo?

Un temblor le recorrió incontrolablemente el cuerpo, un temblor que no pudo oir, sentir, ver, escuchar o realizar, la nada de nuevo, pero supo que era un temblor porque su mente se lo decía.

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus…¿ojos?

No supo nada, no sintió nada más que confusión y después comprensión. Había sido así, tan fácil todo y…¿la muerte?

Una oleada de recuerdos le recorrió la mente, si es que la tenía, pero estaba seguro que lo que si tenia era conciencia, si, la conciencia pero no la vida.

Se la habían quitado.

No había ni un mañana, ni un después, nada, nunca, nunca más.

Pero…siempre faltaba algo.

Lo sentía.

Aún faltaba.

Es extraño saber que no vas a poder hacer lo que quieres en ese momento, justamente en el momento en que lo quieres hacer, puedes equivocarte, sentirte débil y mal, pero el único consuelo que tenemos es que mañana siempre habrá una oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, de hacer lo que no hicimos hoy, de decir y hacer lo que queremos.

Pero no Siempre.

La vida no esta siempre.

Él lo supo.

Y en una décima de segundo o una eternidad, no supó que, pero lo entendió al fin…tarde, pero lo entendió aunque hubiese querido entenderlo mucho antes. Antes para haberlo disfrutado.

Hacer las cosas en el momento en que tenemos oportunidad, no querer realizarlas cuando sabemos que es demasíado tarde.

Lo comprendió.

Y una luz lo trajo de nuevo, o una parte de él, lo sabía en una parte dentro de sí, lo había pedido, una oportunidad, una sóla oportunidad para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y decir lo que quería, al fin.

Era una guerra de ráfagas de luces, la verde y la roja, el bien y el mal, y vió lo más hermoso que pudiera haber visto en la vida…la verdad, la vida presentándose.

Otras figuras iguales a él lo rodeaban…y se sintió conectado, inexplicablemente feliz porque así lo había querido, feliz porque lo sabía. Abrió la boca por primera vez en la vida sin inhibiciones, sin nada que le impidiera decir lo que quería, porque así quería que fueran las últimas palabras de su vida. Una petición, el amor.

- Harry- dijo en voz calmada que no le importó que fuera como un susurro, como el viento, un ente- lleva mi cuerpo ¿lo harás? Llevales el cuerpo a mis padres…

Lo haré- contestó mirándolo.

Y diles…diles que los amo.

Pero no escuchó las últimas palabras, o eso le pareció, pero no importaba porque lo había hecho, se los había dicho en la mañana…y había dicho las últimas palabras que hubiese querido decir en la vida.

Una corriente, una ráfaga de viento que lo impulsó y lo atrajo hacia él y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar sin resistencia y sintiendo cómo lo jalaba hacia él. Quería disfrutar, sentir…sentir el traslador de la vida y la muerte llevándoselo al infinito. Era lo único y lo último que quería….

Y lo supo también antes de perder la conciencia y los pensamientos del todo, supo que no había sido un día cualquiera, que todas las situaciones, pensamientos e imágenes malas se habían ido y no importaba nada, nada en absoluto porque lo había entendido.

Vivir cada día como si fuera el último.

Porque podría serlo.

Por eso había sido el mejor día de su vida.

El día se su muerte.

Saberlo, comprenderlo, entenderlo al fin y ponerlo en práctica.

El mejor día de su vida.

La conciencia se le nubló y todo se volvió negro para nunca más volver. La sonrisa desapareciendo por la oscuridad, pero permaneciendo en sus labios para siempre.

El silencio.

Nada faltaba.

******

Oh…bueno, creo que me estoy conviertiendo en una escritora de …Drama y tragedia? Eso parece…pero, bueno, no es tan malo…no tanto, sólo cuando se mojan las teclas y el mause por las lágrimas de una… nada más.

Bien..¿Qué les pareció? Tenía una idea…pero salió así.

Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
_ Gaby Black_

Que es una de las mejores amigas que tengo, je,je!! Lean sus fics!! Estan relindos…con el lindo de Sirius que es un -…bombón de chocolate. Mua! Para ti especialmete Gab.

Nunca había escrito a Cedric..y no sé si lo haga de nuevo (la inspiración manda, digo yo) pero desde que Gab me dijo que Amaba a Cedric..decidi hacerle un regalito.

Continúo con los fics de la Tabla de escritura de 30 vicios" así que….me verán seguidito.

¿Sugerencias? Quisiera saber sus personajes favoritos para escribir algo sobre ellos.,…drama, amor….romance….acción…violencia son mis géneros pero si quieren…me meto en otros, como el de terror que ya casi casi desarrollo.

Espero que les haya gustado…aunque sea un poquito, y tengan la seguridad que si me dejan comentarios me hacen bastante feliz y les contesto. Así también me da tiempo para pasarme por sus fics.

Nos vemos.

Con cariño:

Su amiga:

**Rose Bellatrix :)**


End file.
